<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>图书室惊魂夜 by inlandimpire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862678">图书室惊魂夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire'>inlandimpire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>羽风薰和乱凪砂意外过了一夜的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>图书室惊魂夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*OOC预警<br/>*阿多薰暗示，注意避雷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽风薰闯进图书室的时候，看到乱凪砂正坐在扶手椅上看书，没发现有哪里不对，甚至自然地跟凪砂打了招呼。</p><p>薰窝在沙发上生了半天闷气，才意识到自己是因为跟队友在排练的时候产生分歧，互相说了重话，来这个手机信号不好的图书室只是为了躲开全世界的人，自己一个人静一静。室友坐在那里安静看书的画面太过熟悉，让他产生了回到自己宿舍的错觉。嗯反正这位室友平时就带着半分神明的气息，人类的气息反而比较少，共处一室倒是也不会影响他的心情。</p><p>薰躺在沙发上认真地生气，委屈加上训练的疲惫，不知不觉睡着了，醒过来的时候发现身上多了条毯子。他看了一眼手机，已经半夜两点了，凪砂还在一本正经地埋头看书，难道这位室友平时夜不归宿都是因为在这里看书吗，薰不由得产生了疑问。都这个点了，回星奏馆睡觉感觉也很可疑，不如在这里对付一下算了。</p><p>薰跳下沙发，把沙发底座拉出来，虽然不够宽敞，不过勉强可以躺下两个人的样子。虽然知道青叶纺加班的时候会来图书室小憩，所以这里有沙发和毯子，话说回来为什么图书室的沙发还可以拉开变成沙发床啊。</p><p>“凪砂君，明天还有工作吧，还是早点休息吧。”<br/>
“先——先说明一点啊我平时不跟男人一起睡觉的。”<br/>
“看在你是室友的份上。”</p><p>凪砂放下手里的书，“正好这章看完了。”<br/>
“确实，按照茨的说法，休息也是很重要的。”<br/>
没有任何疑问的样子，凪砂安静地躺在了沙发床的内侧。</p><p>呜哇，这位神明大人对任何事情都很从容的样子，自己这么紧张显得不够成熟。可恶，明明大家年纪差不多。<br/>
薰也小心翼翼躺下了，只有一条毯子，还好天气渐渐热起来了，只能跟室友分享一下了。<br/>
关了灯，薰想起来自己半夜跟一个男人挤一张沙发床还只有一条毯子的原因。<br/>
“凪砂君，要是跟队友有了分歧会怎么做？”</p><p>“嗯？我把自己的想法告诉他们，他们就能理解了。”凪砂的回答一副理所当然的样子。<br/>
薰想起了之前在网络上疯传的「乱凪砂开启神明模式」的视频。神明模式的凪砂确实，看起来不可违抗。<br/>
“真是没有什么参考性的答案。”薰沮丧地想。</p><p>虽然是在不太熟悉的环境，但是不知道是不是因为旁边是室友，薰仿佛忘记自己还在生队友的气，睡得很安心，醒过来的时候天已经大亮。</p><p>“薰，醒了啊。”听到旁边的声音薰才意识到自己度过了怎样的一夜。<br/>
“那个——压到我头发了。”<br/>
薰手忙脚乱地跳起来。<br/>
“茨也没教过我碰到这种情况怎么办，只能等薰醒过来了。”凪砂的语气听起来也不像抱怨。</p><p>薰羞愧难当，只能不停道歉，更糟糕的是他发现自己裤子上好像还顶了个小帐篷。<br/>
“这是晨勃吧，这个年纪的男孩子常有的。”<br/>
“日和教过我的。”</p><p>“对不起——我马上去处理一下，”薰冲进厕所。<br/>
机械地刺激自己的某个器官的时候，羽风薰不禁回想起某个木讷的学弟，“至少睡觉的时候不用担心压到他头发。”<br/>
“他热情的样子应该也只有我能看到吧。”<br/>
“明明平时很随和的学弟，怎么昨天对我那么苛刻。”<br/>
“难道是在乎我的表现吗。”薰一边骂自己蠢一边回想着学弟美好的过往达到了高潮。<br/>
“还是找队友好好谈一谈吧……就像凪砂君说的，要把自己的想法好好传达给别人。”</p><p>在沙发床上挤了一晚上的后果就是衣服都变得皱巴巴的，把沙发床还原之后，两个人决定还是一起回星奏馆换衣服。<br/>
早就习惯前辈们夜不归宿的裕太见到两位前辈一起披头散发衣衫不整地回来，乖巧地说：“下次两位前辈觉得我碍事的话，我可以去找大哥凑合一晚上的！在外面过夜毕竟影响偶像的形象……”<br/>
“所以说……不是你想的那样的啦！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>